


The Light, The Heat

by toyourliking



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyourliking/pseuds/toyourliking
Summary: Their Monty Hall argument had gotten out of hand. Encouraged by insight from Detective Diaz, Raymond moves to make up with his husband.





	1. Chapter 1

He stood just outside the doorway of their lounge as he watched his husband quietly read. At first glance the scene before him was soft and warm, the tungsten lamplight and the rich browns of the furniture was beautifully complimented by the deep crimson pyjamas his husband wore and the light scent of his cologne. This intimate tableau was betrayed, however, by the tension in Kevin’s shoulders. The past few weeks had not been easy for either of them, and the addition of this petty squabble was doing nothing but add to their stress.

Raymond’s return from Florida should have been a cause for celebration, but instead his arrival was made bittersweet by way of his appointment to the night shift. There was little time for any sort of intimacy, let alone sex. Even during the few days in which Raymond allowed himself to recover and ease back into his old life, every opportunity for closeness was marred by shock waves of pain from his injured leg. So they stopped, and that continued even after Raymond was fully healed. It was very easy to see that their current argument was born out of their sexual frustration, and Raymond hated to admit it but there was some grain of truth in what Detective Diaz had said. There needed to be words first, they couldn’t just jump straight into bed together. No, apologies were in order.

Raymond cleared his throat to bring attention to himself before entering the room. Kevin’s brow furrowed, clearly annoyed at the prospect of continuing their asinine argument, but the look on Raymond’s face must have given him pause as Kevin’s brow softened and his lips parted minutely.

“Are you here to fulfill your promise of teaching me kindergarten statistics?”

“No.” said Raymond as he sat next to his husband on the soft leather sofa. He closed his eyes and let his body relax against the cushions as he prepared to make amends.

“I missed you so much, and I continue to miss you.”

Whatever quip Kevin’s mind had conjured up for him in retaliation had died in his throat as he instead let out a shaky breath. Raymond let his head fall to the side as he opened his eyes to gaze at his husband, his Kevin, and he continued speaking.

“These past weeks have been hard on us, and I regret how I have spoken to you for these past few days in particular. My time away from you in Florida was hard, but this has been harder. Being under the same roof as you but distanced by time and our own pettiness has been torturous. This argument has been childish and has escalated far beyond anything we have argued about before, but it has admittedly brought us together. Granted, not in a good way.”

Kevin chuckled softly and leant back against the sofa to mirror his husband. 

“Indeed, I do wish we could better spend our limited time together. Cheddar and I missed you very much, you know.”

A smile pulled at the corners of Raymond’s mouth as he felt the tension dissipate. Kevin leant in to place a sweet kiss upon that smile, and stayed close to gaze into his husband’s beautiful eyes. There was a particular light behind them, a heat that Kevin has missed so dearly. He missed his lips too, his fingers, his chest, his thighs. Raymond leant in for another kiss and Kevin met him halfway. There were emotions too complex for them to articulate so they expressed them physically. They both understood, however, that kissing was simply not adequate in this scenario. There was a need for a primal, instinctual connection. The feeling of skin on skin was needed desperately by both men.

There wasn’t any need for words as Kevin took his husband by the hand and led him upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the M rating is earnt.

They didn’t rush, there was no need to. 

Raymond lay soft kisses upon Kevin’s neck as he followed him closely into their bedroom. As they crossed the threshold Kevin turned and tugged Raymond closer still to a searing kiss. The heady rush of passion narrowed their world down to only each other; to the feeling of clothes being tugged off, of skin on skin and gasping kisses. It was too much; the mere act of his husband caressing his back made Kevin shudder and moan, and Raymond was in absolute bliss as Kevin grasped his waist. They made their way to the bed, slowly losing more of their clothes and more of themselves in each other. Once fully naked, Kevin leant to fetch lubricant from their bedside cabinet and began to make his descent down Raymond’s body. He gave soft kisses to old, familiar scars, and lusciously kissed his belly. He chose to ignore the aching erection before him, and looked up to smile cheekily at Raymond when he heard him let out an annoyed huff.

Any amusement Kevin felt died, however, when he came to give a gentle kiss to the deep scar on his husband’s thigh. He closed his eyes as he let out a shuddered breath. Whilst Raymond was recovering from his physical wounds, Kevin was healing from the heartbreak that tore through him when his husband was displaced to Florida, and this scar was a permanent reminder of those months lost. Kevin had never felt so despondent without his Raymond, unable to contact him or even know where he was. The sting of their lack of physical intimacy since their reunion had all but faded, but with his head against his husbands thighs everything intensified, and Kevin was overcome with all the pent up lust and need he had dutifully ignored. It was almost hard to breathe, his skin was on fire. Violent bursts of emotion tore through him; grief for the time lost, fury towards the man that caused it all, and deep sorrow for his husband and the lie he had to live. Kevin knew that this physical expression of their love was the salve that would help soothe this ache.

Small kisses were replaced with gentle bites to his inner thighs, and Raymond couldn’t help but squirm. Lubricated fingers began to gently tease at his entrance, and he sighed and shuddered at a sensation he had been desperate to feel for so long. They gradually built a rhythm together until Raymond was begging for something else to be done. Kevin crawled back up to join his husband in a chaste kiss, before he ground their hips together. The time for patience was over, they both needed more. Immediately. Kevin pressed their foreheads together as he pushed inside and the wave of pleasure that overcame him was breathtaking. Raymond too was in a state of pure bliss, unable to stifle the deep moan that rumbled forth from his throat. They weren’t young anymore so they didn’t expect to last long, but that wasn’t an issue as they revelled in each other’s bodies. They let the pleasure grow and bloom as they moved together in well practiced synchrony, and their consecutive orgasms were the culmination of all the emotions that went unspoken, an intense bodily reaction to stimulation enhanced tenfold by the love they feel for one another.

They cleaned after themselves quickly and efficiently, impatient to get back in bed together. Generally they would sleep holding hands, but on this occasion both men needed to maintain a greater level of contact, and pyjamas were abandoned in favour of embracing skin to skin. Raymond rested his head on his husband’s chest, comforted immensely by the sound of his heartbeat and breath slowing and smoothing out. 

“I think I may take the day off.” Kevin mumbled “Family reasons, of course.”

“Of course.”

He had the night shift to return to later that evening, so Raymond knew he had to sleep, but the temptation to spend the rest of the day wrapped up in intimacy with his husband made him at least consider arriving to work sleep deprived. He ended this line of thought, however, when he heard Kevin’s breathing change into a pattern which he recognised as sleep, and Raymond inhaled the comforting scent of his husband before allowing himself to join his husband.

\-------

“So the fight with Kevin is over?”  
“Yep.”  
“Because you understand the math now?”  
“Nope.”  
“Because you guys-”  
“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by Ninja Sex Party's cover of Peter Gabriel's song In Your Eyes. And I'd been binge watching series 4 of B99 on Netflix, natch.
> 
> I've never written anything even vaguely sexual before, so critique is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if you wanna see more from me, I'm on uni break so I have the time lol


End file.
